Never What it Seems Part 2
by kristianjones
Summary: Terry finds love


8

Never what it seems

Part 2 

By: Kris R sexual tension

Kris walked through the doors of Smack Down, she was one of the lucky ones and got picked the very first time Vince came into OVW. Kris struck Vince as beautiful with raven black hair waist length that swayed when she walked; she had the bluest eyes Vince had ever seen. She reminded him of Melina the newest DIVA only Kris wasn't as sluty as Melina. Vince knew that of he brought her to Smack Down, Smack Down needed a new kind of wrestler and Kris was what he needed. Vince had told Kris that she would be debut with John Cena the WWE champion.

She agreed to that mainly because she knew Cena from OVW and he knew her. Her family was furious with her decision because her sister Kayce had died from an accident at RAW 5 years ago. Kris knew that guys stared when she went by but she never took part in anything that they said. Kris walked back to the communal locker room and she was greeted with a bouquet of red roses from JBL. Kris looked at the flowers and then tossed them in the trash, JBL watched as Kris changed from faded blue jeans and an old t-shirt to tight jeans with the knees busted out and a white tank top.

JBL was stunned at how beautiful she really was. JBL also knew that she and Cena had a past. JBL had it in his mind to keep them as far apart from each other as possible. JBL didn't know Kris's past but he really didn't care he wanted her in his cabinet. Kris would make great eye candy for his purposes. Just as JBL was going to let his presence known John Cena walked in and Kris ran to him. John lifted her up off the floor and kissed her.

John ran his fingers though Kris's hair, he had missed being able to hold and kiss Kris at any given moment. John put Kris back on the floor just as Shannon Moore walked in and started to change into his wrestling gear. He knew from the blonde chunks in the new divas hair he knew that Vince had finally fount Kris Jones.

"Whatca doing Kris?"

"Hey Shannon where's Shane?"

"He is at RAW." Kris had a sadden look on her face Vince a for long time had wanted all of the Extreme Team together but Shane and Lita was at RAW and Matt had been released and Jeff was at TNA. How was Vince ever going to get the Extreme Team back together if they where at different places? She wondered after all these years what had happened to everybody from the old days back in North Carolina.

"Hey Kris you ready for your big night?" John came up behind Kris and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. Which to him smelt like blackberries, he loved the way that she smelt.

"Yeah I guess the only thing is I keep getting things from JBL."

"What are you getting from JBL?"

"Roses, teddy bears, things that normal girls would fawn over."

"I can't wait until he comes out there tonight he will see what kind of woman I am."

"Ole' black eyes?"

"Yeah ole' black eyes." John knew that whenever Kris felt threatened or angry her eyes turned black as coal. From ice blue to coal black very scary he had seen it happened many times.

"He won't believe his own eyes." Kris kissed John and left to go back stage to warm up for her match tonight against Melina. Melina had cost Eddie and Rey the Tag team title and she want to show MNM that they messed with no one that she was associated with.

"Hey girl you look like you could use some help." JBL smiled as he thought he could woo Kris into liking him and leaving John Cena.

"JBL get out of my face and leave me alone." Kayce walked on past JBL but soon stopped in her tracks. She was face to face with the youngest Hardy boy Jeff. Kris in a million years never expected to see Jeff back at the WWE. Kris practically ran into Jeff's arms Kris give him the biggest hug he had ever received.

"Hey Jeffy how ya been?"

"Fine how bout you haven't seen you since you was this high." Jeff had his hand to the top of his chest, when they where younger him and Shane made fun of Kris because of her height. At the age of 16 Kris was a towering 6'1". Kris couldn't believe her eyes the last time she had seen Jeff was at a TNA match with Jeff Jarret. He didn't know that she was there but then he didn't look the same but now face to face he looked like the same Jeffery Nero Hardy she had fell in love with a long time ago.

"Hey Jeff I hate to cut this short but I have to get ready for tonight."

"Yeah I know how that goes."

"Hey Jeff one question."

"What?" Jeff had an ideal of what she was going to ask.

"Are you back, like in the WWE?"

"No I just come to see your debut Kris." It pained Jeff to see the look in Kris's eyes when she seen that he wasn't here to stay, but there where to many bad memories here to stay. He wished that Matt were still a wrestler to keep an eye on the youngest "Hardy". Matt and Jeff's parents had adopted Kris after her sister died. Isaac (Matt and Jeff's dad) knew that Kris wanted to become a wrestler ever since she was young and her parents would never let her follow her dreams. It had been a long and drawn out battle but in the end the Hardy's won the case and Kris became Kristina Chandelle Jones-Hardy. But to make it on her own she let no one know that she is a Hardy.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Orlando Jordan walked up to Kris and smacked her butt. Kris all the sudden felt threatened and her eyes began to turn black and Jordan began get scared he had heard about "The Raven". A girl that had eyes of ice blue until she was mad then her eyes would turn solid black and then the girl went mad.

"Jordan you touch me one more time I will hurt you in more ways you will never understand."

"I am so sorry Kris it will never happen again I promise."

"Just as long as we understand each other oh yeah tell JBL to quit sending me gifts."

"Yes mam'."

Kris walked back to the communal locker it was about time for her to get dressed for her debut she wanted to make a lasting impression. She opened the door and heard a soft moaning from the end of the room. Couples where always doing things in the communal locker room that she was used to it. What Kris wasn't expecting to see was Melina straddling John Cena and John looking like he liked it.

"You dirty whore I swear I don't see why Johnny stays with you."

"Well you mess with me I mess with you."

"Oh I see you are going back to when you and Johnny broke up and he come to me for comfort well guess what Melina you can have John cause I don't want him after he has been with you." Kris spit on both of them and then she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room just to run into JBL. Now what no one knows about JBL is that he can be nice when he wants to be. He caught Kris by the arm and pulled her into his chest.

"It's ok the baby that ole' white trash aint worth your time." Kris still not liking JBL pushed him away. Kris pulled her together and walked away from JBL still needing to get ready went to the women's locker room where Miss Jackie greeted her.

"Hey girl you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah but I think instead of Cena walking out there with me I might see if Shannon can walk me out cause I would rather be associated with him than John Anthony Felix Cena."

"What did he do cause I have never heard anyone call him by his first name."

"He screwed Melina and I walked in on them." Kris finishing her outfit she had left her jeans on but changed into a leather shirt made by hot topic, black leather arm warmers and a black cowboy hat. KNOCK KNOCK

"I will go see who it is." Kris walked to the door and opened it to see Vince McMahon standing in the doorway.

"Kayce you are being moved to RAW, Randy Orton wants you to become his tag partner."

"What I haven't even debut yet and he wants me as a tag partner something isn't right about that." Kris was whisked away on a plane back to the states Anaheim, California. Kris slept on the way she was dreaming of when she was young and dating Shane Helms. It was funny know that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Shane since she was 17. Kris had been screwed over all her life when she thought about it Shane, Shannon, Jeff and Matt had been the only ones that had told Kris the truth. Kris found herself at the airport waiting for the cocky Mr. Randy Orton. While Kris was looking for a man in a suit Randy came up behind her in blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Kris Hardy?" Randy asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah I'm Kris and you are Randy."

"Yeah that would be me."

"Well nice to meet you hope you had a nice trip." Randy was surprised at how beautiful Kris was, she had more than natural beauty. She was more than most of the DIVAS he had seen. Kris struck him, as a rose not yet bloomed. It sounded dumb the way that he put it but it was true. Randy knew that Kris loved John would always love John but he thought that he might just bring her to see that.

"Hey Kris." Randy cocked his head around to talk to the little raven.

"What Randy I'm tried."

"Why aren't you with John anymore?"

"Long story to tired to tell you but I promise I will sooner or later." Kris laid her head back on the seat and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking of Shane and how much she missed him over the years. Her and Shane had a past and it was pretty good other than when Isaac found them in bed together but they hadn't done anything they were watching a movie and fell asleep. Kris suddenly felt a hand brush her cheek; she woke up enough to see Randy brushing the hair out of her face. The touch of his skin against hers felt good. Kris wanted to move up so she could lean on Randy and use him as a pillow.

Randy looked at Kris wanting to kiss her soft pink lips and cupped her perfect size breast. He could feel a rise in his pants just from thinking about hearing Kris moaning his name from the pleasure that he would give her. But what Randy didn't know was that Kris was thinking the same. She wondered how thick Randy was. It would be funny if he was better than John Cena.

"Hey Randy can I ask you something?" Kris looked at Randy half asleep.

"Yeah sure what do you want Kris?"

"Can I move up and use you as a pillow?" Randy thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Sure it don't bother me just watch my bad shoulder."

"I will more likely I'll use your chest." Randy thought he was going to bust out of his pants with just the thought of Kris being near him. Kris moved up and settled down on to Randy's chest, she was surprised that Randy agreed so quickly. Kris had heard that Randy could be cocky.


End file.
